Over/Under
Over/Under is the fourteenth episode of the third season, and the 39th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Jane and Maura work to track down the killer of a man stabbed during his alma mater's car wash fundraiser. Surprising news brings Frost's mother to town. Casey bumps into Jane. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with the car wash fundraiser held by the BCU football team. A former player, who is now working for End Zone Cakes bakery, arrives and enquires about an injured player Marcus. He then tells the trainer, Dan that they need to have a talk after the wash. As the car is being washed, we see that someone slips into the backseat of the car and stabs him in his neck. Once the car is out, the team finds the player bleeding in the car and calls 911. At the precinct, Jane, Frankie and Frost are headed for their softball practice when Camille, Frost’s mother arrives with her roommate Robin and her son Cameron. Just then Maura and her team arrive saying that they too want to go to the softball practice. Jane is trying to find excuses to keep them from coming when she gets a call about the crime. Maura is angry and tells Jane that they are not done yet. Jane and Maura arrive at the scene. Vince tells them the victim is Enzo Womack, a former BCU running back. Maura knows him as the guy who makes awesome cakes. They know that Dan and Enzo used to play together and it was Dan and the coach who removed the body from the van. At the precinct, Jane is surprised to see Casey Jones. He is here to meet Vince and ask Vince if he can watch over Elsie, his dog. Casey promises Jane that he will keep in touch this time. Jane is non-stop talking about Casey and Maura is timing her. She is still upset about the softball arrangement. aura then tells Jane about Enzo’s injury that took place five years ago. Jane watches the video where Enzo got his injury and wonders how fast life changes. Maura then points out to the hilt marks left behind by the knife. There are some particulates in the wound as well. The van is in the evidence garage and Jane and Vince are examining it. They notice some frosting on the mat. Vince then points out to a can of fondant and wants one to be put on his retirement cake. He then tells Jane that he did not know that Casey was going to come. He says that Casey wants him to look after Elsie for a few months. He did not ask Casey where he is going as he did not want to pry. Frankie introduces Camille to Angie. The two women have a chat about their lives and Camille tells Angie that she is working up the nerve to tell Frost that she is getting remarried. Next, Frost has kept Enzo’s phone in a case of rice. He then tells Jane that he has gone through Enzo’s laptop and looks like Enzo liked three things; football, women and cakes. He also has the videos of every BCU game that took place in the last 10 years. They see that Enzo’s employees at the bakery were mostly his ex-girlfriends. Frost points out that Enzo had recently updated his calendar and only his employees had access to his calendar. He then pulls up a picture of one of Enzo’s ex-girlfriends, Laura Stevens and the picture looks like she is about to wring Enzo’s neck. Frankie tells Jane that he drove Camille and Robin all over Boston and he thinks that they are a couple. Frost comes along and the Rizzolis hurriedly cover up their topic of discussion. Frost and Jane then go to Enzo’s bakery and they meet the manager Valentina. She directs them to Laura. Laura is pretty pissed at Enzo and his behavior towards all the women. She is not happy that Enzo ended up sleeping with almost all the women and then asked them to be “just” friends. She tells them that she did not kill Enzo as she was at the gym but she is sure that a woman killed Enzo. Maura takes some clay impressions of the knives Laura is using. And they find that the murder weapon is not one of Laura’s knives. Jane, Frankie, Vince and Frost head for their softball game and Maura is waiting with her team. Camille, Robin and Cam join Maura’s team and Jane reluctantly agrees. But we then see that Jane and her team lost and Maura buys drinks for the losing team. Maura then tells Jane that the blue substance she found on the floor mat is some kind of field paint and Jane asks Suzie to check for the paint used by BCU. Maura is continuously mocking the losing team and Jane is not happy about the fact Robin and Camille, are excellent softball players. Frost raises a toast to his mother and her “partner” Robin; he knew! He wanted his mother to tell him. Jane returns home and finds Casey sitting on the stairs. He has come to apologize. Jane asks Casey to come upstairs. He tells her that he is having surgery and that is why he left Elsie with Vince. She tells him that she wants to go through this with him and he doesn’t want her to babysit an invalid. He gets up to leave and she begs him to stay. He then tells her to let him kiss her and then let him leave. She agrees but is still unhappy. Later Maura arrives and Jane tells her about the surgery. Maura tells her that this surgery is risky. Jane doesn’t want Maura to ‘guess’ anything and wants her to pretend that everything is going to go well. The next day, Maura tells the team that the blue substance is paint used by the BCU and they deduce that Enzo did not transfer that paint in the vehicle. Frost then shows them a video on Enzo’s computer where they see Coach Philip getting angry on a call and he kicks his foot hard on the ground over a blue paint. Frost then puts Enzo’s dry phone back together but it is dead. They then watch the video clips on Enzo’s computer and they see that Enzo’s blocker had intentionally fallen and left Enzo unprotected in the game where he sustained his injury. This is the same thing that happened with Marcus in Saturday’s game. So, both the guards faked the same trip, allowing their running backs to get hit; they were point shaving. The footage shows that both the QBs making the same signal to call the play that was thrown. They then find sideline footage and they see Dan dropping a towel both the times. Maura then gets the lab results on the fibers that were found in the wound; they are from heat rubs and sports tape. Jane thinks that it could be from some multipurpose tool. Next, Enzo’s phone is working and the last text was sent to Dan from Enzo saying that he thinks that Coach Philip has BCU players shaving points. They then go to BCU to confront Dan. They tell him that he stated missing kicks to shave points. Dan acts as if he doesn’t understand. Frost then shows him the picture of his large, fancy house and tells him that the house is too fancy for a D III- trainer. He was getting extra money for shaving points. Enzo thought that the coach was corrupting the team; he never knew it was his friend Dan who was doing that. They arrest Dan. Case closed. Next, Jane finds Maura waiting for her on the stairs. She tells her that Casey’s surgery is very risky. Jane is in tears. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *Barbara Eve Harris as Camille Frost *Chris Vance as Casey Jones *Ryan Carnes as Dan MacKenzie *Mercedes Colon as Robin Jackson *Bill Kalmenson as Tim Phillips *Anthony Alabi as Enzo 'End Zone' Womack *Annie Burgstede as Laura Stevens *Amanda Clayton as Valentina Smith *Felix Avitia as Cameron Jackson Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 3x14-1.jpg 3x14-2.jpg 3x14-3.jpg 3x14-4.jpg 3x14-5.jpg 3x14-6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes